


Just the two of us

by ErinTheOtaku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Set after episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinTheOtaku/pseuds/ErinTheOtaku
Summary: Victor wants to celebrate Yuuri's victory in the Onsen on ice face off with just the two of them, and a couple bottles of sake. What will happen between the two of them when they're all alone? (Set after episode 3, just a fluffy story at least for now).





	

"Yuuri? Are you still awake?" A whisper seeped through the figure skaters door, a voice that could only belong to one man.  
"Victor? I'm still up, did you want to talk with me?" Yuuri replied as he stood up to walk to his door, feeling comfortable enough around his coach now to let him inside of his room. As he opened the door, he found the man with a huge grin on his face, and two bottles of Sake in his hands. Yuuri figured that he could ask why Victor was at his door with alcohol at 11pm, but he decided not to say anything just yet, knowing that if he just let him, his coach would explain his intentions soon enough.  
"I'm so glad you weren't asleep already! It would've been annoying to break the door down to get to you." Victor started in a playful tone, making light of the threat to his trainees room.  
"Anyway, I wanted to have a proper celebration of your victory! Away from all the crowds, just the two of us." Yuuri's breath caught for a flustered moment as Victor edged closer to him before whispering that last part into his ear, the same seductive look on his face that Yuuri had caught a glimpse of a couple times now. Each time it had sent his heart racing.  
"Although, I would've invited Yuri if he was still here! It's too bad he had to sulk off to Russia so quickly!" Victor continued, returning once more to light-heartedness, laughing at the thought of a pouting Yuri on his flight home. As the silver haired man stood waiting for a response, Yuuri struggled to give him one. He had definitely been getting closer with Victor in the time since he had arrived, and he could finally be right near the man without his heart feeling like it was about to explode from over-stimulation. But did that mean he was prepared to spend a night drinking with him? To risk losing his inhibitions around the man who inspired all the eros which had been unlocked from within him?  
"T-thanks Victor. You really didn't need to go to all this trouble though."  
"Nonsense! It's the least I could do to reward you for all your hard work. Plus, I figured you deserved a bit of fun before I officially start your training." Victor insisted, and the devilish smile painted on his face was more than enough to show just how challenging the pairs training sessions were about to become. Yuuri was worried about what might happen if he let himself do what he wanted to and say yes to Victor, but he did his best to ignore those worries, not letting them get in the way of his true desires.  
"Ok then, if you insist. Come on in." He said ushering his idol into the room, glad that he had already taken down the posters of Victor lining his bedroom walls days ago- not wanting to freak out his idol. Once they were both inside, he closed his door, just in case any of his family members were still up too. By the time he turned back, Victor was already making himself at home, lounging on his bed and opening up the first bottle. For a moment he felt like he was stuck in some sort of fantasy, and he had to take a deep breath to compose himself, remembering that no matter how preposterous it may seem, the living legend of figure skating he had admired for as long as he could remember, was actually sitting in his room, on his bed. That was real.  
"Well don't just stand there! Come and join me!" Victor called out, breaking Yuuri from his temporary trance and bringing him closer. The boy sat down somewhat timidly next to his coach, keeping a certain distance between the two of them.  
"Do you drink very often, Victor?" He started up, thinking of how to join the conversation. He had never been a huge drinker himself, having only done it for the first time when he was 21, a good year past when he was legally able to. Even when he did drink, he had never had enough to find out what a drunk Yuuri was like. And now, he was afraid that both he and Victor would find out.  
"Well, I guess you could say that. I can hold my liquor pretty well though, call it a perk of being born Russian." He joked, handing a filled Sake cup to the boy he was sharing a bed with.  
"I'd never had Sake before I came here to coach you though, I've definitely been missing out. And I'm going to guess that you've been missing out as well?" Victor continued, quite sure in his presumption that his drinking partner for the night had yet to experience the proper joys of alcohol.  
"I've actually never had it either. I was never old enough to drink before I left Hasetsu." Yuuri admitted, knowing that even if he tried to make up some lie about how he'd been out to all sorts of clubs drinking who knows what, it would not fool Victors keen eye.  
"I knew it! Don't worry though, I picked out something I thought you'd like, so cheers!" The coach prompted, raising his cup up to meet Yuuri's with a distinct clink. Before he drunk any, Yuuri brought the cup up towards his face, sniffing it for a moment. It smelt strong, but sweet at the same time. He brought it to his lips hesitantly, letting just a little bit slide into his mouth and down his throat, warming his insides up as it went.  
"Well? Did I do a good job?" Victor asked, having paid close attention to his students face as he sipped his drink, and egging the boy to compliment him.  
"You did great, it's not hard to drink at all, it's actually pretty sweet." Yuuri praised his coach, enjoying the face of delight he was treated to. As Victor started to talk all about the different fruit flavoured Sake's he had been trying recently, Yuuri continued to sip on his drink, not even noticing how quickly both his and Victor's cups had become empty. As the Russian reached to grab the bottle to pour more, Yuuri stopped him, remembering his manners.  
"Sorry, I'm meant to be the one pouring this for you! I should've remembered earlier." He chastised himself, but his outburst only left his foreign friend confused.  
"Is that a Japanese thing?" Victor asked with curious eyes, interesting in the culture he had been learning so much about in the couple weeks.  
"Oh yeah! I keep forgetting to explain these sort of things to you. You're older than me, so it'd be pretty rude to make you pour my drinks. It's my job to make sure you never have an empty glass. Sorry, is that weird for you?" Yuuri paused for a moment before finishing, worrying that he was spoiling the mood by talking about all these rules. His worry didn't last long though, as he was greeted by an intrigued mix of Japanese and English, about how interesting Japanese politeness was.  
"Just for tonight though, how about you let me pour? I've got to make sure that you're making the most of my reward after all." The Russian proposed, and Yuuri awkwardly agreed, not entirely sure why he had been insistent about it in the first place. He was sipping on another cup, and talking about the late night ballet practice he had done that night, which Victor seemed genuinely interested in hearing about, before the Russian very suddenly remembered something he'd wanted to do and interrupted him.  
"Oh, before I forget, smile!" Victor yelled out, seconds before he pulled out his phone and opened up Instagram, snapping a selfie of the two of them to post. Yuuri was shocked by the sudden photo, barely having time to strike a smile towards the camera as Victor's arm circled around his body to bring him closer.  
"Can't forget to show all my followers your victory party!" He beamed, showing Yuuri the picture and enthusiastically deciding on how to caption it and which hashtags to use.  
'Celebrating my new students victory, so proud of him! #Hasetsu, #Japan , #KatsukiYuuri, #Sake'. He typed, rewriting the caption a couple times before he was happy with it. While it did end up as a great picture of the two of them, that Yuuri was definitely going to like and somehow find a way to save to his phone later, he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that Victor was broadcasting their so called 'just the two of us' party to the world.  
"Well, I guess it's just the two of us and your thousands of Instagram followers." Yuuri joked, covering up the flare of jealousy that had risen within him with humour. He felt silly for being annoyed, but it had made him feel so special when Victor wanted to celebrate with just the two of them, posting their picture online made it all seem less intimate.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean for it to annoy you." Victor apologized, seeing right through his students façade.  
"No, no, no, I don't mind!" Yuuri replied in a fluster, embarrassed that he was letting Victor see him be so jealous over something so small. He wanted to say something more, but he couldn't make anything come out. Instead he turned his attention back to his drink, looking down as he drank from it.  
"Yuuri." He felt hot breath against the skin of his face, and soft fingers drape across his hand as Victor had creeped closer to him.  
"Y-yes?" The younger boy stammered out, finding himself flustered yet again by his coaches physical contact, unable to look the man in the eye.  
"That's all I'm going to post tonight, you've got me entirely to yourself now. Whatever happens from now on, I promise that not a single one of them will know." The Russian's voice was right up against his students ear now, the soft skin of the pairs cheeks touching ever so slightly. The words excited Yuuri, they calmed him, they made him feel like he belonged, all at the same time. The first time Victor had been this close to him, he had dashed out of the room almost immediately, overwhelmed by the sudden attention. Now, he still felt overwhelmed, he could still hear the rapid beating of his heart, but as Victor moved his head to look his student in the eyes, Yuuri was able to meet his gaze. He was able to move his fingers, slipping them into the gaps of the hand on top of his, intertwining the two. He felt bold, bold enough to reciprocate his coaches intimate touch, but he slowly realised that he didn't quite know what he should do next.  
"If I've got you all to myself then, can I ask you something?" He spoke in a quiet tone, still not breaking their eye contact.  
"Sure, what do you want to know?"  
"Why did you come to Japan to coach me? I know you saw the video of me copying your routine, but why did it make you come all the way here?" He asked in earnest. The question had been on his mind since he first met Victor in his families Onsen, and now seemed like as good a time as any to finally mention it.  
"…What is it that's so special about me?" He continued, almost not having the guts to say it out loud. He was a modest person, he had always been, so it was hard for him to talk about himself in such a high regard, especially to someone who he admired as being so far superior to his own skills. Even so, he pushed himself out of his comfort zone, his desire to know the truth out-weighing his nerves.  
"Hmm, where to begin?" Victor pondered, not having expected a question like this. He was well aware of how impulsive he was, but flying across the world on a simple whim was something not even he would do. He hadn't come to train Yuuri just because he was impressed by the video he saw, or because it seemed like a fun idea, his reasoning ran much deeper than that. And as good as he was with words, he still wanted to take a moment to pause, and think of how best to explain his intentions to his student. Before he started speaking, he leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against his students, wanting to feel connected to him as he told his story.  
"I'm sure you've already heard a lot about me from Yuri. And whatever he told you is probably the truth. I was feeling kind of lost before I came over here, I wanted to do something new, something that would shock the world, but I couldn't think of anything. If I put together a routine for this season, I know I could pull it off and win, but would throwing something together just for the sake of winning really make me happy? Every day I trained that thought ran through my head, and it just made it even harder to come up with something new and interesting. And that, my little piglet, is where you came in." A grin hit his face as he mentioned Yuuri, the shining beacon of inspiration that had relit the fire of his passion for figure skating.  
"One of my friends sent me the link and before I opened it I thought it'd just be some cute video of a fan trying to do part of one of my sequences, but I was completely blown away when I saw you skating. You'd copied every last movement I'd made, and it was so clear from looking at you just how well you'd understood what I wanted to represent in that routine. Sure, you weren't perfect, you were a bit shaky at a couple points, but that's nothing some practice can't fix. I remembered your name from the Grand Prix final last year, but I could hardly believe that this was the same person. To put it simply, you intrigued me, both as a person and as an athlete. I wanted to see what it was that motivated you, how you could go from crying over getting last place at the finals, to a performance like that. And so, here I am! Ready to make you into the star I know you have the potential to become." He finally finished, having said everything there was to be said. Silence fell in the room for a few moments after as Yuuri processed the wall of information he had been given. He'd thought he was prepared to hear Victor's thoughts, but he was still amazed at how much of an impression someone like him, had made on a world famous athlete. Out of everything, what stuck of most to him was something Victor had glossed over pretty quickly.  
"You remembered me?" Was all he said, amazed and in awe. In his head his words continued; even though I didn't say a word to you? Even though I came dead last? But he kept those doubts inside.  
"Of course I did! I competed against you, and I'm not so rude as to forget my competitors." Victor explained as if it were obvious that the champion would remember the ones they defeated. Yuuri had always wanted to compete on the same stage as his idol, and while he didn't think he'd been able to achieve that, the man himself was sitting right in front of him, telling him that he had. Just as he was about to continue, to say something about how grateful he was that the video happened to get uploaded in the first place, he thought back to another part of Victor's story.  
"Wait a minute, how did you know I was crying at the Grand Prix finals?" He asked with sudden realization, mortified that his idol knew such an embarrassing thing about him. His questions was met with hearty laughter before it was given an answer.  
"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have let it slip that I knew that hey? Yuri was going on and on about some loser he overheard in the bathroom to me the next time we trained together, getting all fired up about it. I'm sure he doesn't think the same of you anymore though, so I don't think you have to worry." With every word Yuuri felt more and more horrified that one of Victors first impressions of him was one of his weakest moments.  
"Oh, don't take it too seriously. You know that kids really a sweetheart." Victor continued, seeing the look on his students face and trying to comfort him.  
"Come on, some more sake will take your mind off it." He offered with a smile, pulling his hand away from Yuuri's to grab the open bottle. He had shown off his serious side for a little, wanting to properly express just how much impact the younger man had made on his life, but he also wanted to take this time to let Yuuri relax and have a good time.  
"Ok, I'll have some more. But it'll be on you if I get drunk and act weird." Yuuri relented, taking his coaches advice and trying to loosen up, forgetting the Russian Yuri for the moment. Right now, Victor was all that mattered to him. While he had started out their conversation on a kind of heavy topic, their conversation quickly turned lighter, as they chatted away, Victor filling their cups as soon as they were emptied. Victor asked him how he was feeling being back in his hometown after so long away, Yuuri asked for anecdotes of the Russians past performances- the stories behind the costumes, the inspirations for the dances- anything he could think to ask. They stayed close to each other the whole time, Victor grabbing onto his students arm as he laughed too hard, Yuuri leaning into his coach for support when he did the same. The more he drank, the more Yuuri was able to let go and act freely. He talked unabashedly about all sorts of his own stories, from him buying a poodle just because Victor had, to a time when he'd managed to pull of a Quad Salchow, only to injure himself by tripping on his way home, and all sorts of other things that he didn't find nearly as embarrassing to talk about anymore.  
"As a kid I had this big crush on Yuuko, right? The girl- the one who works at the skating rink- you rem-rememb, you know her. Anyway, we were both huuuuge fans of yours, like seriously! I bought aaall your posters, watched you all the time on TV, and, yo- you know about Vicchan. And little me, he thought he was so cool, showing her all this Victor Nikif-, Nikifor?, Nikiforovuuu, why is your name so hard to say?" The drunk Japanese man rambled, his voice so much more full of expression than normal. He slowly sounded out the name, saying it again and again and forgetting at some point why he was doing so.  
"Vi-c-tor Ni-ki-fo-ro-v, Vi-c-tor Ni-ki-fo-ro-v, ugh, why can't it be something simple like Katsuki. Katsuki Yuuri, see, easy? Victor Katsuki, it sounds so much better!" He concluded, having completely forgotten the point he was trying to make, about when he started to realise that his feelings for his idol ran deeper than just admiration, and that even though his first crush never worked out, there was still hope for his second one. But although he failed to properly articulate that, his feelings still managed to reach his coach, one way or another. Before he could say anything though, Victor had to find a way to stop laughing at Yuuri's ramblings, which was proving to be quite a difficult task. He was feeling tipsy himself, but he was in much better shape than his drinking partner, and he was finding Yuuri's slow descent into drunkenness both hilarious and endearing.  
"Do you want to see the posters? I hi- I hid them all when you tried to come in before but I'll show you. Seeee! This one's got your long hair! Isn't it cool!" Yuuri exclaimed excitedly as he opened up a drawer to reveal all the posters he had pulled down in a desperate hurry the other day.  
"I did like my hair like that, maybe I should grow it out again one day. That's so cool though, it's like this is my room too! Like I've been living here all this time but I'm just now realising it." Victor mused, before finding an opportunity to turn their chatting into something else.  
"Would you like it if I started living here properly? Sleeping with you in this bed? Watching you like those posters do?" Victor flirted, throwing an arm over Yuuri's shoulder as he looked at all the different versions of himself.  
"Would you do that? Cause I would reeaally like it if you did." Yuuri didn't miss a beat with his reply, no longer wasting any of his time trying to figure out if his coach was just playing with him, or if he meant what he said. He wanted Victor to stay with him, to sleep in the same bed as him, to do so many things to him, and he was happy to let the man know.  
"Yeah? What if I kissed you? Would that make you happy?" The Russian fired straight back, forgetting about any metaphor or subtle innuendo, he too, just saying what he wanted to.  
"If you kissed me I think I might explode. Or mayb-maybe I would just kiss you back foreveeeerr!" Yuuri confessed, not quite sure what would happen to him if Victor actually kissed him, if it would go like it had when he'd imagined it in the past, or if he would just overload from both the sake he had drank and the excitement. Even so, he found himself leaning into his coach, letting the Russians hands snake around him to hold him up, and bring his mouth close enough to press his lips to it. Victor started slow, easing his student into the kiss, and using his expertise to guide him; as if he were teaching him a new step sequence, making a dance out of the movements of the pairs lips. As the dance got faster, with more sounds of friction and moans escaping, and the addition of tongues in mouths and fingers on skin, Yuuri found himself falling deeper and deeper into his passions for Victor, never wanting to stop. One of his hands felt the warm skin of Victor's back, the other dug itself into his hair, clinging on and pulling the man impossibly close to him. The Russian on the other hand, was sending his fingers up and down his partners cheeks, and to the hem of his shirt before snaking underneath to feel the muscles Yuuri had trained to get back. Strings of saliva connected the two as their lips parted for a second to breath, before both of them dived back into action, feeling just how soft the other one was. Both of them had their eyes closed in bliss, but wanting to stare at his adorable little student, Victor opened his, gazing upon his piglet. He drew his attention further down, trailing kisses across Yuuri's jaw, his collarbone, his shoulder, moving slowly and rather deliberately.  
"Vic-tor…." Yuuri moaned, "Victor!", he cried out in a muffled scream as his coaches lips found their way back to his. If it was up to him right now, he would never stop kissing Victor, he would take this golden opportunity to do more, to go further with his idol, but to his dismay, after a while, the Russian pulled away from him, ending their kiss.  
"Why?..." Yuuri started to complain, but Victor silenced him with one more short kiss and a tsk.  
"As much as I've been waiting to do this with you, and trying to figure out if you were into men, and more specifically into me, I think that's about enough until I've got you sobered up, little piglet." The adult explained, not wanting to ruin the moment by taking advantage of a vulnerable Yuuri. If his students actions from tonight were any indication, this wouldn't be the last chance he got at a situation like this.  
"It is really funny watching you when you're drunk though." He giggled, knowing that he just had to do this again sometime.  
"When I win this years Grand Prix final, can we do this again? Oh, and can we eat Katsudon then too?" Yuuri asked, and for a moment Victor could swear he had read his mind.  
"When you win? You're sounding pretty confident."  
"If Victor is my coach, then I don't think I can lose."  
"Ok then, when you win we can do whatever you want. I do love Katsudon after all." Victor promised his student. Knowing him, he would probably forget the promise before it came time to fulfil it, but if he did, Yuuri would be there to remind him.  
"That! You said the same thing about the Katsudon! I'm the Katsudon right? You love me?" Yuuri suddenly perked up to ask his question, sending Victor into another fit of laughter that threatened to keep going until his chest hurt.  
"Hahaha, yes, Yuuri, you're the Katsudon that I love. Although it's a bit less poetic when you just blurt it out." The Russian confirmed his students suspicions, hoping that doing so would calm him down a little. After hours of talking, drinking, and a bit of something else mixed in there, it had gotten late, and if either of them wanted to wake up before the next night came, he knew they should probably get to bed.  
"Now come on, we really should get to sleep." He coaxed, adjusting himself so that he was lying down on the bed, and offering his arms to Yuuri so that he could do the same. The younger boy took the offer, lying next to his coach, feeling safe in his arms.  
"Victor, I really love you."  
"I love you too Yuuri."  
It wasn't long before Victor could hear the soft hum of his partners breath, and feel the slow rise and fall of his chest. He wasn't sure what exactly what happen to the two of them when they woke the next day, but for now, he knew that he had made the right choice in coming to Japan- that this was the man who could bring him everything he'd wanted.


End file.
